The World I Am In Now
by PonokioWrites
Summary: Christabel... Or she preferred to be called Shiroki, was a big fan of KHR. One day, she saw a random advertisement in her laptop. Suddenly, she had dreams of KHR for 9 days... And she even spotted a white colored pacifier! However, after the 9th day, she died... Now, I wondered where she end up to? Rated T For some certain people who loves to swear, alot. No pairings decided yet.
1. Prologue 1

**Welcome to my new story! The first two chapters will be prologue, so I am pretty sure chapter 3 will where the things get started!**

**Oh and, I will be asking for a certain reviews before I can continue my story as I want to make sure if people loves/hates my story. XDD **

**For now, I will need at least 4 REVIEWS to go to chapter 2! **

**And about the pairing - I am not quite sure yet. I had a feeling it's gonna be Hibari x OC x Mukuro... Maybe? **

**OC'S POV**

Day 1 - The Beginning of... The Dreams?

BAAAAMMMM!

"One point to Eagle group! Eagle group win!" A teacher said.

"Alright! You really are our ace, Christabel!" One of my friends put her shoulder on mine and gave a thumbs up.

"Nah... It's no big deal! It's way too easy! And it's Shiroki, not Christabel!" I growled. Today's Physical Education lesson, my teacher would be testing my class's strength. He splitted my class into a few groups and we will have to fight the other groups with mix martial arts, only to find my group winning. "Won't it be fun if Hibari is real, and I can challenge him, instead of this weaklings?" I smiled, daydreaming about it.

My friend rolled her eyes. "You are thinking way too much again!"

I laughed. "I mean, come on! Won't it be fun if all Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters are real?! I could meet No-good Tsuna, that octopus head guy, Takeshi, and that turf head guy... And even Mukuro and Hiba-"

"Well, yea. Whatever! I will be going back to our lockers, continue to daydream here, Christabel!" My friend waved goodbye and start walking out of my school gym.

"IT'S SHIROKI!" I yelled. I am a big fan of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I would always rewatch the anime and the manga when I am bored, and I would sometimes daydream about Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters being real. That's what many hardcore fans will daydream about... Right?

At night in my house.

I switched on my laptop and decided to watch some random episodes of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I decided to watch episode 26, which is Mukuro vs Tsuna. Suddenly, a random advertisement popped out.

Would you want to go to in Katekyo Hitman Reborn?

There was two options- Yes and No.

I raised my eyebrow. What kind of advertisement is that? It must be some kind of scam. I closed the advertisement and continued to watch KHR(short form of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, just in case you don't know. XD). But just after a few seconds, the advertisement popped up again. I growled and close it. But after another few seconds it popped up again. Feeling super frustrated, I randomly clicked the option 'yes' and it didn't popped out again. Sighing in relief, I continued to watch KHR.

After watching a few more episodes, I decided to go to bed. And soon, I was drifted off to sleep.

_"Tsuna... I'm sorry for being a useless person here." I apologized._

_"Hiiieeeee! N-No, it was my fault to bring you here! I should be apologizing!" Tsuna panicked._

_"I thought I could help you but... I think I am being a bother here." I sighed._

_Tsuna panicked more. "D-Don't think like that, Shiroki-san! Y-You helped me a lot already..." Tsuna started to blush. "T-Thank you, Shiroki-san..."_

_"Wha? I think I should be thanking you instead!" I laughed. _

Day 2 - Dreams? Or is it Real?

I shot up from my bed. What was that? A dream? Of me and Tsuna? Oh god! I better tell my friend about it.

**9:30AM; In school.**

"OHMYGAWD! YOU NEVER, NEVER KNOW WHAT KIND OF DREAMS I HAD TODAY!" I screamed at my friend, who almost turned deaf.

"C-calm down, Christabel... You are gonna make me deaf." My friend said.

"It's Shiroki!" I growled.

"Well, you made up that name but that isn't you real name." My friend pointed at me.

"I hate my name." I rolled my eyes.

"You shouldn't hate it." My friend smiled. "Anyway, what kind of dreams do you have?"

I told my friend about the dream of me and Tsuna, I am quite surprised that I remembered that dream, since I always forgotten what I dreamt.

**4PM; At home.**

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled out.

No response.

"Mom?" I called out.

Still no response.

I realized there was a small note at the kitchen table.

_Dear Christabel,_

_I will have to go out to meet some friends. I am sure you can handle dinner yourself. Be sure to cook something healthy~~_

_Love, _

_Your most awesome Mom._

'Your most awesome Mom'? I almost puked.

But I have to cook for myself? Hmmm... How about pasta? I went to the kitchen and groaned when I realized that there was no pasta in our house. I decided not to cook pasta and search for any ingredients for me to cook but there was nothing. I mean it, there was NOTHING. No snacks, no food.

"Great... I guess I will have to go out and buy myself food." I muttered.

**4.15PM; Hawker Center**

I walked around the food stalls, wondering what food I should eat, I than spotted a Japanese food stall. There was Ramen, Udon, sushi and so on... And, well, me, loving Japanese cuisine a lot, decided to buy Ramen.

When I went back home, I spotted something on my house's gates. It looked like a... A Pacifier? My eyes widen. It looks like Arcobaleno's pacifiers but... It's white in color.

I looked around, looking for anyone who might had lose his or her pacifier. But the street was empty... So I decided to take it.

However, the moment I took it, the pacifier started to glow. And before I know it, I had a bad headache and my vision became black.

_"What are you doing here, Octopus head?" I wondered out loud when I spotted Gokudera in Tsuna's room._

_Gokudera immediately stood up. "You woman! I have a name, you know! Tenth had invited me to his house to help him for his homework!" _

_"I... See... Takeshi is not here?" I asked._

_"That baseball freak have baseball practice today!" Gokudera replied, looking annoyed when I mention Takeshi._

_"Oh, I see. Well, I won't disturb you than~" I waved and went downstairs, but I heard a mutter._

_"Shiroki... Thank you." _

_I smiled and called out to Tsuna who was getting smacked by Reborn that Gokudera was waiting for him._

Day 3 - The Pacifier...?

"Doctor, how is she?"

"She is alright, she just fainted. Nothing serious."

"You can't just say that when she fainted!"

I growled. Who is disturbing my sleep? I opened my eyes and saw an unfamiliar face wearing a white coat and my... Mom?

"M-Mom?" I croaked.

My mother looked at me and I saw a relieved expression on her face.

"Oh! Christabel! I'm so glad you are okay! How are you feeling? Are you alright?"

"Well... Yea... What happened? Why am I in a hospital?" I asked.

My mother sighed. "I was walking back home when I saw you unconscious on the floor."

"Oh..." I replied. Than I suddenly remembered - the white pacifier. I started looking around for the white pacifier, and realized that the pacifier was on the table beside me.

I hesitated for a while but took the pacifier and take a look at it. It definitely look like those Arcobaleno's pacifiers... But when do Arcobaleno have a white color pacifier?

I began to feel frustrated. And that dream... This time was me and Gokudera? What in the world is happening to me? Two times in a roll? This can't be happening. Is it because of that advertisement that popped out in my laptop?

Before I could think more, I felt like my head was about to split into two and became unconscious, again.

_"Shiroki~~~ Lambo-san wants more sweets!" Lambo tiredly said._

_"I bet you are too tired to eat more sweets. Why don't you sleep now?" I quietly said as I tucked Lambo to bed. _

_"I don't wanna! Lambo-san will not be given any sweets later!" Lambo cried out._

_"Now, now. I promised you that tomorrow you will get a big lollipop, alright? It will be a grape flavored one!" I smiled. _

_"Really?! Promise?!" Lambo happily said, as he was getting sleepier. _

_"Yes, I promised." I patted Lambo. "Now, go to sleep, alright?"_

_"Shiroki is such a good person, unlike that Stupidera and No-Good Tsuna!" Lambo blurted out. _

_"Well, I'm sure they have their reasons." I laughed._

Day 4 - Sudden illness?

I shot up from my bed, and surprised my father and mother.

"Christabel... Are you alright?" My father said, as he went near me and held my hand.

"Yes... I guess." I smiled weakly. For some strange reasons, I felt weak.

"You should rest for now, Christabel." My mother said.

"O-Okay..." I said, as I laid my head on the hospital's bed's pillow.

This time is Lambo... Just what in the world... Is really happening to me?!

Very soon, I drifted off to sleep again.

_"T-Takeshi?!" I screamed out._

_"Now, now, calm down." Takeshi laughed._

_"W-What are you doing here?!" I cried out. I was very shock that Takeshi was holding me - in bride style._

_"Well, you was unconscious after your previous fight, and no one really want to carry you... So I decided to carry you instead." Takeshi explained._

_I blushed. "T-Thank you... Takeshi..."_

_"Nah, it's no big deal. You are like a sun to us." Takeshi smiled._

_"I thought the sun was suppose to be Ryohei?" I gave a confused face._

_"I'm not talking about Vongola Guardians." Takeshi frowned. "You are like the sun that brightens us up whenever we feel down, like an angel who always calm us whenever we feel frightened, or scared."_

_"I didn't know you can talk like that." I laughed. And soon Takeshi joined in the laughter with me._

**A/N:**

**Yeah! First chapter complete! Please R&R~ and remember, at least 4 reviews and I will continue the story! XD **


	2. Prologue 2

**I'm back-desu~ :D**

**Now, for a reply to AssasinWitch:**

**I said it is POSSIBLE. So I am not really sure it. I could had immediately put Hibari x OC, since he is like, my favorite character. But that only depends... So maybe there will be canon... Maybe there will be not...?**

**Anyway, 4 reviews and I will post chapter 3! XDD **

Day 5 : What in the world is happening?

**OC's POV**

So... This time was Takeshi... I wonder who will be next...

Hm? Why is it so... Dark? I wanted to speak, but nothing came out of my mouth. I tried to open my eyes but... I felt like I cannot control my body. I growled inside my head. Now what?

"Christabel?" Someone was tugging me. And that voice... Mom? "Christabel? Wake up! Are you there?!"

I wanted to say I am awake, and I am there, but nothing came out of my mouth.

"Christabel...?!" Mom yelled my name. "D-Doctor! Doctor!" She suddenly screamed.

"Mom, be quiet. I'm still alive." I wanted to say that, really.

_"W-Whaa! R-R-Reborn?!" I yelled in surprised._

_"There's a question I want to ask you, Shiroki." Reborn said in a serious tone._

_"O-Okay?" I shuddered._

_"Where did you get the pacifier?" He asked._

_I wanted to lie but Reborn would definitely know whether I am lying or not... "I-I... I don't know..." I confessed. "Maybe I have amnesia or something... But all I remember is that I died and well... Came to this world..." _

_"With the pacifier?" He asked again. I nodded. Reborn titled his fedora. "Hm... I see." _

Day 6 - Death? Amnesia?

I almost screamed when I woke up from my 'sleep', but realized that nothing came out of my mouth... Again.

But wait... What do I mean by 'died' and 'come into this world'? Am I gonna die?! But... I am going to KHR world... Gah! This is so frustrating!

"Doctor, how is she?! Is she alright?!" That voice again... Mom?! "You better say some good news or I will sent you to the police!"

I felt an urge to face palm.

"I-I am sorry... Mdm... We are still trying to find out what cause her to be in this state... I didn't know her condition was terribl-"

"YOUR A DOCTOR, HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW?!" My mother snapped. Oh boy. Things sure can be scary when she snapped, but not as scary as the Chairman-san, Hibari Kyoya! I laughed inside my head.

"_What are you doing here-byon?!" Ken asked._

_"I just wanna meet a friend." I smiled sweetly, and brightly. "Mind if I come in?"_

_"AS IF I WOULD LET YOU COME IN!" Ken yelled._

_"Alright, alright. Calm down." I sighed. "I just want to visit Chrome. Mind if I just give her something and than I will just go?"_

_"Hmph! As if I wou-"_

_"It's alright, Ken." Chrome peeped out and saw me, waving at her. "U-Um... W-What are you doing here... Shiroki-san?"_

_I gave Chrome a plastic bag. In it, was two boxes of riceball. "To give you riceball. I'm sure you are hungry. Don't really! Eat it up! Come to Tsuna's house if you want more!"_

_Chrome looked embarrassed. "Um... I-!" _

_"Well, I got to go now, see ya, Chrome!" I waved goodbye and walked away. _

_"U-Um... Thank you, Shiroki..." Chrome muttered. _

Day 7 - It just get worser and worser.

My body... It's aching... Oh god... Someone... Help me! After it seems forever, the pain stopped.

"Now we just have to see whether she will wake up or not." Some guy said. He must be a doctor, checking up on me, so that my mother won't kill him. Thinking about it made me laugh.

But the dreams... Now Chrome? Something isn't right. Why am I getting these dreams? Why can't I wake up? When did it start? After that advertisement in my laptop? Or that suspicious white pacifier?

Oh god! Maybe of the Policy 73! Maybe I am some kind of Arcobaleno that has white pacifier that travelled to this world! Maybe this world have that Policy 73, so that's why I feel so weak!

That's... Impossible. I did an OTL position in my head.

_"SHIROKI! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled at me._

_"Boxing Club?" I raised my eyebrow. "Ryohei-senpai, you are in boxing club?"_

_"OF COURSE! I AM THE LEADER OF THE BOXING CLUB, SASAGAWA RYOHEI! AND I WANT YOU TO JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei continued to yell._

_"Sorry... Senpai... I am quite busy these days..." I apologized._

_"Oh." Ryohei's expression was blank. And than... "I WILL THAN WAIT FOR YOU TILL YOU ARE FREE!" _

_"Actually I-" _

_"SHIROKI FROM CLASS 2-A WANTS TO JOIN THE BOXING CLUB! I AM HAPPY TO THE EXTREME!" _

_No... That's not what I meant, senpai... Oh well, at least I can make him feel happy of finally making someone joining in the boxing club._

Day 8 - The Coma.

I figured that right now I am in coma. Everything's black, disgusting yet ugly. I always hate the color black. I don't know why.

"Doctor!" Someone suddenly screamed. I bet that was Mom.

I ignored the things that was happening outside and wondered who will be in my next dream. Either Mukuro or Hibari... I sighed in my head, and suddenly, I felt someone was carrying me. Now I am starting to get curious, just what in the world is happening?

_"Kufufufu~~ What are you doing here, sitting here all by yourself?" Mukuro said._

_"Are you using Chrome's body?" I looked at him and raised an eyebrow._

_"Oya oya, is this how you treat someone who is specially looking for you?" Mukuro smirked._

_"Maybe. Well, you are gonna tire out Chrome's body." I warned him._

_"Kufufufu~ Well, you didn't answer my question." Mukuro said._

_"Nothing. I just feel like... Breathing some fresh air." I sighed._

_"Aren't you breathing in air already?" Mukuro smirked._

_I glared at him, which made his smirk wider. _

_"Can I sleep at your lap?" Mukuro asked._

_I gave Mukuro a 'WTF' face. "W-Wha?! Why?!"_

_"Kufufufu~ I am feeling tired now, so I want to lay down on something soft or else my Chrome-chan will fall down on the ground." Mukuro smirked, and that smirk tells me everything - he is lying._

_"Liar." I rolled my eyes._

Day 9 - I'm dying...?

Mukuro... Huh. Than Hibari's gonna be the last one? I wonder what kind of dreams will I have with him. Probably just fighting.

Than... There was some shouting.

"3! 2! 1!"

... What is happening?

"Doctor, there is no signal!"

"Try it again!"

"Okay!"

...

All of a sudden, I felt that I was electrocuted and I screamed in my head.

"Doctor... I think she is dead."

Whose dead? Are they referring fo me? Am I dead?! I'm perfectly alive!

"We tried so many times but there was no response... It's like a mysterious death."

Wait... I don't wanna die... Just yet!

_"You want to fight me again?" I growled. "I'm not in a mode to do so. Why don't you just search for other opponents?" _

_"Hn. You are more interesting than the herbivores, Carnivore." Hibari smirked._

_"Well, I have no interest to fight you now. So just... Beat up some 'herbivores' for the time being." I said. Wow, how mean of me. _

_"Hn. Are you scared?" Hibari smirk became wider._

_I shot a glare at him. "I am not." _

_"Really? Than I shall make you fight with force." Hibari said and immediately, he took out his tonfas and tried to hit me, but I dodge the attack in a nick of time. "I am serious, Chairman-san, I am not in a mode." _

_I was expecting Hibari to say something, but instead, he grabbed my wrist and in just a split second, Hibari was sleeping on my lap._

_"C-C-C-Chairman-san?!" I hissed, while trying to hide my blush._

_"Be quiet, Carnivore. If you disturb my sleep, I will bite you to death." Hibari said, while having his eyes closed. _

Day 10 - The End... Of my life?

I almost shot up from the bed, and scream like a mad fan girl. THE DEMON OF NAMIMORI MIDDLE SCHOOL, THE LEADER OF DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE, HIBARI KYOYA, SLEPT ON MY LAP!

But I could hear some people crying.

"W-Why... Why does this have to happen?!" That was... Mom... What is happening? Where am I hearing people crying?

"I... I do not know what to say. I-It's... It's way to sudden." Another voice croaked, that is... Dad?

Am I dead?

And I also had met all the guardians, and also Reborn... Is this my end? Am I going to heaven? Oh god, I don't want to go there yet! Worst still, I don't want to go hell! Someone, just help me already! I'm still alive! I know I am!

Suddenly, the world of darkness turned to light...

**A/N:**

**4 reviews to start the plot to the EXTREME! XD **


	3. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**Sorry for the late update... X3**

**So finally! The plot began. I had been busy for the past few days... T^T**

* * *

**NORMAL POV **

"Stop following, baseball freak!"

"Now, now~ Tsuna asked me to go to his house."

"Y-Yea! Calm down, Gokudera-kun."

"Hmph, if Tenth says so."

It's an ordinary day for Tsuna and his gang. Tsuna failed his test, getting 8 marks for his Math's quiz. His teacher told him to redo the test... Or else he will get a zero. Gokudera volunteered to help Tsuna, since he said he is Tsuna's (self-proclaimed) right hand man. And Tsuna decided to ask Takeshi to come along, thinking that three heads are better than two.

"T-Tenth! Look!" Suddenly, Gokudera said, he pointed to a person who was... Lying on the floor...

"HIIEEEEEE! Someone had fainted!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Takeshi laughed. "So, what are we gonna do about her?"

Tsuna was about to reply when...

"Bring her home." Someone with a squeaky voice said.

Tsuna was shocked to see what Reborn was wearing. "R-Reborn! Why are you dressing up as a potted plant?!"

"It's for spying." Reborn explained.

"Ahahahaha! You are good at dressing up, kid!" Takeshi complimented.

"You stupid baseball frea- A-Anyway, Reborn-san, what are we gonna do with this girl?" Gokudera tried to calm down and asked Reborn.

"Didn't I just say it? We bring her home." Reborn said.

"HIEEEEEEEE! Don't just bring someone we've just met to my house!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Reborn kicked Tsuna on his stomach. "Carry her, No-Good Tsuna."

"T-Tenth!" Gokudera cried out.

* * *

"Ehh? Tsu-kun, who is this girl?" Tsuna's mother asked as she saw a fainted girl on Tsuna's back.

Tsuna looked at the girl and then back to his mother. "Ah, she is actually-"

"Mama, Tsuna saw this girl at the street, so he decided to bring her home." Reborn interrupted.

"Oh... I see. You are such a gentleman, Tsu-kun." Tsuna's mother smiled, and all Tsuna could do was to stare shocked at his mother.

* * *

"It's already night and that girl has not woke up yet." Tsuna looked at the girl and sighed.

Then, Gokudera stood up. "Don't worry, Tenth! I shall wake her up!"

Gokudera walked to the girl who was lying on Tsuna's bed and grabbed her collar and shook her hard. "HEY, WOMAN, WAKE UP!" he yelled.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cried out as he tried to stop him.

"Now, now, calm down, Gokudera." Takeshi laughed.

"Ughhh..." The girl started to react.

When Gokudera saw the girl waking up, he yelled louder and shook her harder. "HEY, WOMAN! DO YOU KNOW WHOSE BED YOU ARE IN NOW?! YOU BETTER WAKE UP OR ELSE-"

"Be quiet." The girl muttered and grabbed Gokudera's hand and twisted it.

"GAHHHHHHHHH!" Gokudera screamed in pain.

"HIEEEEEE! G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cried.

**OC's POV**

I heard some people talking. Their voices sound familiar though... Wait, I am supposed to be dead now and be in, like, Heaven, or something, right?

Suddenly, I felt someone grabbing my collar.

"Ughhh..."

Suddenly, someone shouted. "HEY, WOMAN!"

Stop disturbing my sleep...

"DO YOU KNOW WHOSE BED YOU ARE IN NOW?!"

I don't really care... Just let me sleep peacefully now...

"YOU BETTER WAKE UP OR ELSE-"

I snapped and grabbed someone's hand and twisted it.

"GAHHHHHHHH!" The person screamed out.

This voice... Why is it so awfully familiar? I opened my eyes and realized I'm not at my room.

But instead...

"G-Gokudera-kun! A-Are you alright?!" Isn't this voice...? Tsuna's?

Than, someone laughed. "I cannot believe Gokudera got beaten up by some girl."

That's... Takeshi's? I must be dreaming, right?

"SHUT UP, BASEBALL FREAK!" Another person yelled.

That's definitely Gokudera...

I shot up from the bed and saw a boy with spiky brown hair with a boy with an silver hair that looks like an octopus and a boy with short, shaggy black hair.

I noticed all three of the people - Sawada Tsuna, Hayato Gokudera and Yamamoto Takeshi. I could have squealed for joy but for now, I will have to act dumb.

And... Aren't I supposed to be dead and be in either Heaven or Hell? Why am I here? What is happening?!

"Ah, I'm sorry." I deadpanned as I realized Gokudera was the one who got hurt.

"YOU WOMANN!" Gokudera shouted angrily and tried to hit me, but Tsuna tried to stop him. "S-Stop, Gokudera-kun!"

"Well, whenever I have a good sleep and someone wanted to wake me up, they will only get hurt in return." I said, smiling.

"HIEEEEE!" Tsuna cried.

Takeshi laughed. "My name is Yamamoto Takeshi, just call me Yamamoto will be fine. That guy is called Gokudera, and this guy is called Tsuna."

Gokudera looked at him. "STUPID BASEBALL FREAK! DON'T GIVE OUR NAMES TO A STRANGER!"

"Well... My name is Christabel. I don't really like my name though... So call me Shiroki! Nice to meet 'cha!" I beamed.

"U-Un! Nice to meet you too..." Tsuna blushed.

"Wahhhh? You alwa- I mean, you blushed too easily!" I laughed. Phew, I almost said something I shouldn't have.

"YOU WOMAN! DON'T YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF TENTH!" Gokudera yelled.

Eh? I just realized... They could understand what I am saying... And I could understand what they are saying?!

"Ciaossu, Shiroki." A baby with a black fedora and wearing an all-black suit came out of nowhere and jumped to the bed I was lying on. "I'm the greatest hitman tutor in the world, Reborn."

Eeeehhhh... I didn't expect myself to meet one of my most favorite Arcobaleno. "Nice to meet you, Reborn-san, and who is this chameleon on your fedora?" I smiled.

"He is a shape-shifting chameleon, Leon." Reborn replied.

Suddenly, Reborn's pacifier started to glow. Then I remembered - the white pacifier! I searched around my body and realized the white pacifier was in my left side pocket of my shorts. I took it out and Reborn's pacifier started to glow more brightly.

"A white... Pacifier?" Reborn looked bewildered.

"HIEEEEEEE?! YOU ARE AN ARCOBALENO?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Arco... Baleno?" I blinked.

"No-Good Tsuna. The Arcobaleno does not have a white..." Reborn paused. "Where did you get this?"

Everyone looked at Reborn. He was about to say that the Arcobaleno does not have a white one but he paused... So does that mean there IS a white Arcobaleno?

"I... Don't know." I muttered.

"I see." Reborn said. "Well, it's already late. You guys should go home."

"Uhm... Reborn... San?" I stammered, remembering that I was somehow transported to this world? "I... Don't have... A home?"

Everyone looked at me in bewildered.

"Hmm... don't worry. Mama has a guest room. We just need to ask her!" Reborn said as he hopped down the bed and went out of Tsuna's room.

"REBORN-SAN! DON'T JUST INVITE A GIRL TO LIVE IN MY HOUSE! MOM WILL DEFINITELY GET A WRONG IDEA!" Tsuna exclaimed, as he tried to catch up with Reborn.

With only left... Me, Gokudera and Yamamoto...

"Che." Gokudera scowled.

This is really frustrating... I thought, as I screamed in my head. Since I am in KHR world, am I gonna be one of the main characters or a one-sided character? And what episode am I in? There's no Lambo but there is Gokudera... Ehhhh?! Am I in episode 2?!

Moments later, Reborn appeared again and Tsuna had a face of defeat. "Mama allows you to stay, Shiroki. And, you will be going to Namimori Middle School starting from tomorrow onwards."

"EHHHHHHHH?!" Everyone including me but expect Reborn shrieked.

"Well, that's it. You two should go home." Reborn smirked.

"... W-Well... I guess I should go now. I will see you tomorrow, Tenth!" Gokudera saluted and looked at Takeshi. "You have to go too, Baseball freak!"

Takeshi just laughed. "Okay~ I will see you tomorrow, Tsuna, Shiroki."

I waved at both of them. "See... you two tomorrow?"

I guess I am not gonna be a one-sided character after all.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Well? What do you think? 4 reviews and Lambo plus Bianchi shall appear! XD**


	4. Chapter 2 - First Day of School

**Ponokio: Sooooooooooooo... Yea. New chapter. Yay? XD I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn except for the OC... **

**Reborn: If she owns us, the WHOLE plot will be screwed. **

**Ponokio: Whaa? The plot will not be screwed! I would just add a little fluffiness in the anime, just all. O3O**

**Reborn: Heh. How 'little' will you add? **

**Ponokio: ... Hehehehehhehehe... **

**Oh and, this chapter was supposedly to have Lambo and Bianchi but after deciding, I had decided to make them appear on the next chapter. I'm deeply sorry. *bows* AND JUST CONTINUE READING... And reviewing? XD**

* * *

Chapter 2: First day of school.

* * *

**Third POV**

"Mom! We will be leaving!" Tsuna yelled as he closed his house door.

"It's 7:20A.M already! Better run, run, run~" The heroine, Shiroki, laughed.

"Y-You don't have to remind me!" Tsuna cried as he started running as fast as he could. However, Shiroki was jogging and... Well, still laughing. "So, why do we have to rush to school? I mean, we could just apologize to the homeroom teacher, right?" She asked. Shiroki already knew the reason why but she decided to play... Dumb.

"S-Someone will bite us to death." Tsuna nervously said.

"'Bite us to death'? Quite a fancy phrase that person have!" Shiroki beamed.

"N-No it's not..." Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Anyway, we better run to Namimori Middle School or else that person will... Bite us to death?" Shiroki winked.

"Hiiiieeeeeeeee!" Tsuna screamed out and they both started running.

* * *

Well, only to find themselves 2 minutes late.

"Hiiiieeeeeeee! Hibari-san will bite us to death now!" Tsuna screamed out.

"Hibari...?" Shiroki faked a confused look.

"What are you two herbivores doing?" Someone growled behind her.

Wow, what a good time to show up.

Shiroki turned around and saw one of her most favorited characters in KHR - Hibari Kyoya AKA the chairman of Namimori Middle School Disciplinary Committee AKA the skylark AKA the demon of Namimori Middle School.

"HIIIEEEEEEEE! I-It's Hibari Kyoya!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"For being late in school, I will bite you to death." Hibari growled as he took out his tonfas, readily to bite the two herbivores that were in front of him.

However, the girl that was beside Tsuna stood in front of him. She had a long black hair that touches her waist, and her black hair is darker than Hibari's. The girl smiled brightly at Hibari. "Good morning, Kyo-chan! My name is Shiroki. You see, I am new around Namimori and I am transferring to Namimori Middle School. I was lost while trying my way to find this achool and I asked this guy-" Shiroki pointed at Tsuna. "-for directions. So please excuse him from being late today."

"DID SHIROKI-SAN JUST CALLED HIBARI-SAN 'KYO-CHAN?!'" Tsuna screamed in his head.

Hibari nodded and put aside his tonfas.

"Let's go, Tsuna~" Shiroki beamed as she held Tsuna's wrist and they went in Namimori Middle School building.

As Hibari looked at Shiroki and Tsuna walked in the building, something struck him. That girl... She just called him something she shouldn't have. What was it...?

Well, whatever it is, that girl is so gonna be biten to death.

* * *

"Um, Shiroki-san, which class are you in?" Tsuna asked.

"Hmmmm..." Shiroki took out a piece of paper in her new school bag that Tsuna bought for her... (He was forced though.) "1-C."

"O-Oh... That means we are not going to be in the same class." Tsuna said.

"Awwwwwwww..." Shiroki sulked. "But we will be able to meet each other during lunch, right?" Tsuna nodded. "Hmmm... Why don't we meet at the rooftop than?" Tsuna smiled, "Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto and I always eat at the rooftop."

"Well, in that case! I will see you later at the rooftop, see ya, Tsuna!" Shiroki waved and walked away.

Tsuna doesn't have the chance to reply back as Shiroki had hurriedly walked away... But something struck him.

"SHIROKI-SAN! YOU ARE GOING TO THE WRONG WAY!" Tsuna screamed.

* * *

"Alright, class! We will be having a new student!" The homeroom teacher of class 1-C announced. Bustling sounds were immediately heard.

"Ohhhhh! I hope it is a boy!"

"Yea, yea! As hot as that class 1-A boy, Gokudera-kun or Yamamoto-kun!"

"No way! You girls have wayyy to many boys!"

"Yea! We want a girl like Kyoko!"

"Silence!" The teacher yelled and the class was filled with silence. "Anyway, let's introduced to our new student - Shiroki!"

The door of the class opened and... It was a girl.

"Please introduce yourself, Shiroki." The teacher said.

"O-Kay~" Shiroki beamed. "I'm Shiroki! Actually, my real name is Christabel but whatever. I love to read manga and watch anime. I'm a hardcore fan of Kateky- I mean, a hardcore fan of alot of manga! I'm not really a bookworm though. I love playing sports too! Oh and, the Disciplinary Committee is awesome! Maybe I should join someday!"

Everyone froze when 'Disciplinary Committee' was heard.

Shiroki winked. "What?"

Even the homeroom teacher was frozen.

After it seems forever, the teacher went back into his senses. "A-Anyway, you will be sitting next to Ayaka, that girl with the blonde hair." The teacher pointed at the blonde girl who was waving.

Shiroki walked to her seat the teacher pointed out, which was beside the window.

When Shiroki sat down, Ayaka, who was sitting next to her, waved enthusiastically. "Hi! My name is Ayaka!"

Shiroki nodded and beamed. "Nice to meet you."

"Hey! You two! Pay attention!" The teacher yelled at Shiroki and Ayaka.

"Alright, sensei. **(sensei is teacher in Japanese~)**" Shiroki said and Ayaka just rolled her eyes.

* * *

_Ding Dong_. It's Lunch time.

Shiroki was super EXCITED to eat with Tsuna and his gang at the rooftop. It was like, the ONLY chance in her whole life to eat with the characters in her favorite anime! And it's at the rooftop! She never eat at the rooftop before. She saw in many animes of characters eating at the rooftop, and when she was watching at that scene she was DYING to eat there too.

Anyway, Shiroki quickly took the lunch box that Tsuna's mother created and rushed out of the classroom. How sweet of her! Shiroki sighed. She promised herself she will do something to repay Tsuna's mother kindness.

Shiroki was running at the hallway but she accidentally bumped into someone.

"O-Ouch... I-I'm sorry!" Shiroki apologized to the person she bumped into. The person was a male, he had a light-turqoise colored spiky hair.

"It's alright." The person said. He stood up and gave me a hand. Shiroki gratefully accepted it and stood up. "U-Um... W-What's your name?" She asked. He looked AWFULLY familiar.

"Gelaro." He said coolly. "Yours?"

"I-I am Shiroki." Shiroki replied. "I-I am actually heading to the rooftop but I bumped into you... I-I'm sorry!"

Gelato laughed. "It's alright. You are heading at the wrong direction, by the way."

"Ehhhh?!" Shiroki screamed. "W-Well, thank you for telling me!" She rushed off hurriedly, not letting Gelaro saying another word. "Hnnnn... What an interesting girl."

* * *

**OC's POV **

Gelaro... Gelaro... Gelaro... I heard that name before. But where?

Anyway, after like, FOREVER, I finally reached the rooftop. I spotted Tsuna and his gang eating and bickering.

"U-Um... Sorry if I am late...?" I said as Tsuna and his gang saw me.

"N-No... It's alright!" Tsuna stammered.

"Tsk... How dare you make Tenth wait." Gokudera growled at me.

"Now, now, calm down, Gokudera." Yamamoto cheerfully said and earned another tsk from Gokudera.

I was about to open my lunch box when...

_DING DONG_.

Oh, great. I sighed. "Well, I will see you guys later."

"See you after school, Shiroki-san." Tsuna said.

I nodded and headed back to the classroom.

Only to find myself lost, again.

* * *

**A COOKIE FOR THE FIRST PERSON TO SAY GELARO'S IDENTITY! XDD **

**I decided to add him in... For some reasons. His age will be the same as Ryohei in this story! **


	5. Chapter 3 - Lambo and Bianchi part 1

... I am so. SO. SOOO sorry I had not been updating. I was busy and lazy... XD

Anyways! A cookie for those people who got it correct! He is Gelaro from the KHR DS game. I was thinking of having two new guardians in my fanfiction, but someone reviewed and guess that Shiroki was the snow arcobaleno. Well, it gave me ANOTHER idea. And I was thinking of putting her either the arcobaleno, or BOTH the guardian and the arcobaleno. She would be pretty badass. Maybe? XD

I was thinking if you guys just want Shiroki to be an arcobaleno, I will still make her battle during the Varia arc, and she will still have Vongola Box. I mean, she's the heroine! She should be appearing as much as Tsuna did! XDD

And if you guys want her to be both the guardian and the arcobaleno, I would be adding quite a lot of OCs, and some extra chapters.

But I actually preferred her to be both, not because I want her to be badass and invincible, but because I want something different. I mean, there are a lot of OC fanfictions for KHR, mostly about this girl/guy being the snow(or something else) guardian and stuff. But I don't really see stories about a new arcobaleno.

Than again, I would be thinking, "Than why don't I just make her the arcobaleno only?!" I wanted to put a secret past of Giotto and his guardians in this chapter when the Vongola Inheritance arc begins(which i dont know when i will be able to reach that part) which mean there will be two new first generation vongola guardians.

I wasn't planning to put Shiroki as the snow guardian, since the pacifier is white, not mist-like pacifier. XD

I am just saying my plans~ what do you guys suggest? Oh and, this chapter is like copy and paste sort of stuff. XD

* * *

*plays Bianchi theme song*

A certain light pink woman, about 17 years old, walked out of Japan arrival hall, carrying her luggage.

"I won't let you get away this time." She muttered to herself.

And well, a certain cow crawled out from a random luggage, and ran to who-knows-where.

* * *

In a certain person's house...

BOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

A sound of explosion was heard, followed by a sound of screaming.

"9! The answer is 9!"

BOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Another sound of explosion was heard, and was followed by the scream from the same person who just screamed,

A woman who was in the kitchen stopped doing whatever she was doing, and looked up. "My, it looks like they are having fun."

No, ma'am, they were not having fun.

"Boys are at their best when they're energetic."

That brown-color hair guy isn't energetic, nor the baby. And our heroine isn't a boy.

* * *

Well, in the room...

A brown hair boy who looked messy, probably got blown up, was holding a Math book. A black-color hair girl was sitting next to him, looking pretty and neat, unlike the person beside her, was also holding a Math book.

Huh, strange. I was pretty sure I heard two explosions.

"Hey Reborn! In what universe is there a tutor who activates an explosion when you answer a question wrongly?!" Tsuna screamed as he looked at Reborn, who was also holding a math book on one hand and an activator on the another.

"This is how I do it." Reborn answered coolly.

"And why do you activate another explosion when Shiroki-san answered the question correctly?!" Tsuna asked.

"It's a shame to a boy that a girl can answer a question that he cannot answer." Reborn replied.

"That does not explain anything!" Tsuna screamed again.

Shiroki just sat down, looking at the Math book. "Today is Target 3 (if you know what I mean)..." She muttered.

"Did you just say something, Shiroki?" Reborn asked her.

"Hm? Nope! I was just thinking of how to solve the next question!" Shiroki said, smiling at Reborn. She had to be careful of what she is thinking, or else who knows what would happen.

A minute ago, Katekyo Hitman Reborn was just any anime. But now, Shiroki is experiencing the REAL-LIFE one. Damn.

"It's good that you were able to get subordinates. That's not bad for a boss. Keep working harder." Reborn said, as he walked to Tsuna.

Ah, Mafia stuff. Hold on, since Shiroki came here, she never hear anything about mafia and stuff until now. Now she had to act dumb. Shiroki sighed silently.

"By subordinates you mean Gokudera and Yamamoto? They are just my classmates. I don't need subordinates and I'm not going to be some Mafia boss." Tsuna said.

Reborn ignored Tsuna's comment and walked to Shiroki. "Say, Shiroki, do you wanna join Vongola Famiglia?"

"REBORN! DON'T INVOLVE A GIRL IN THE MAFIA!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Shiroki blinked for a moment. "Mafia? Tsuna is in the Mafia?"

"N-" Tsuna tried to say no, but Reborn interfered him. "Yes, he is. He is currently finding subordinates, would you want to join in? I'm sure he will be happy to have another subordinate."

"As if!" Tsuna screamed.

"Mafia, huh." Shiroki thought for a while. It was obvious she wanted to join in, VERY obvious. "Alright! I would like to experience how Mafia people lives anyways."

"WHHHATTTTT?!" Tsuna screamed louder.

"Tsuna, if you keep on screaming, you will lose your voice." Shiroki laughed.

Tsuna blushed but did not say anything.

Reborn hid a smirk. "Anyway, here's the next question." Reborn said as he flipped the pages of the Math book.

Tsuna sighed. "Why do I have to be taught by this baby?" He asked himself. He looked at the window and... "Wuh?!"

Reborn paid no attention and Shiroki, sadly, didn't hear anything. "S-Shiroki-san..." Tsuna whispered at her as he pointed at the window.

Shiroki looked at Tsuna's finger pointing direction and blinked. "Wah...?!"

A baby cow was carrying a bazooka and some weapons.

Tsuna walked to Reborn who was looking at the Math book. "Here we use this formula."

"Hey Reborn... Over there...!" Tsuna pointed out.

* * *

*plays Lambo theme song*

The cow was on a tree branch. He took out a gun and pointed it at Reborn. "Die! Reborn!"

However, the branch broke and the cow was sent down to the floor, and a crashing sound was heard.

It could be just Shiroki but... Is she hearing music from somewhere?

Tsuna and Shiroki quickly ran to the window and saw the cow standing up and had a crying face. "I gotta... Stay calm." He told himself as he tried not to cry. He than picked a bucket and placed it on Tsuna's house doorbell. He stood on it and started pressing the doorbell. "Reborn, let's play!"

"Yes, who is it?" Tsuna's mother, Nana, said as she opened the door and the cow immediately sneaked in the house.

The cow happily went up the stairs. "Hehe, it worked!" While poor Nana closed the door and was confused.

The cow slammed open Tsuna's room door and shouted out, "It's been awhile, Reborn! It's me, Lambo!"

"Ah! It came in!" Shiroki said.

"Reborn, is this someone you know?" Tsuna asked Reborn, who was ignoring the cow. "Remember this formula, alright?"

Lambo sweat dropped before attempting to punch Reborn. "Hey! Don't ignore me!"

But Reborn, being simply amazing, slammed Lambo into the wall, just by using his hand.

Shiroki and Tsuna sweat dropped. "Cruel..." They both muttered.

"I tripped on something..." Lambo, who was slammed to the wall, HARD, sat up and started talk-crying. "The 5 year-old Hitman Lambo of the Bovino Famiglia, has tripped! My favorite foods are grapes and candy drops! The sworn rival of Reborn, Lambo, has tripped!" And started laugh-crying?

Tsuna sweat dropped. "He is trying to introduce himself while crying..."

Shiroki walked to Lambo and picked him up. "You like grape candies?" She took out something from her pocket and gave it to Lambo. "Here, have it. Don't cry!"

Lambo looked at what Shiroki had for him. "It's grape candy!" Lambo cried out happily, as he took the candy and jumped off Shiroki's arms and pointed at her. "You are qualified to become Lambo's subordinate!"

"Eh?" Shiroki blinked.

Lambo, who just realized he was here to destroy Reborn, ignored Shiroki and walked happily towards Reborn. "It's so nice to see you again, Reborn!"

But Reborn was still ignoring him, as he was talking to Tsuna and Shiroki. "Try solving this with the formula."

Shiroki and Tsuna sweat dropped. "You are still ignoring him?!" Tsuna screamed.

Lambo stared at the door and tried not to cry. "Gotta... Stay... Calm..." He than turned around and started ruffling in his hand. "Oh my, I wonder what this is." Lambo took out a grenade. "Ta-da!" He threw it at Reborn. "Die! Reborn!"

Tsuna shrieked and Shiroki just stared at the so-call slow motion flying grenade, knowing what would happen next.

Ah, of course, Reborn just smacked the grenade and it flew back to Lambo, smacking Lambo's face and made him flying out of the room.

Soon, another loud explosion was heard.

"Now, the next question." Reborn continued. "Shiroki, solve this question."

"O-Okay..." Shiroki said as Tsuna sweat dropped.

While Nana was in the kitchen and heard the explosion. "How nice that they've made new hfriends." She grinned.

Ma'am, you had been mistaken again.

Anyways, back in Tsuna's room.

Shiroki stared at the window and than back to Reborn."Reborn-san, you dont have to go this far. You know him, right?"

"I don't know him." Reborn replied and looked at Tsuna. "Anyway, Bovino Famiglia is a small to medium size Mafia. I can't be bothered with lower-ranking people." Reborn said coolly.

Tsuna sweat dropped. "H-He's so cool..."

Shiroki laughed at Tsuna's expression as Reborn do the I-cant-be-bothered-with-lower-ranking-people look.

Now... Shiroki wondered, where's that lady...?

* * *

The lady was outside of Tsuna's house, looking at Tsuna's room window and making a 'heh' sound before walking away.

The battle of love(?) began...

In the next chapter. XDD

* * *

6 minutes of KHR episode 3 = 2 and an half hour of writing. =w=""""


	6. Chapter 4 - Lambo and Bianchi part 2

**I almost killed myself when I spotted a very stupid mistake in my previous chapter... OTL I mean, there were some mistakes in the previous chapter, but I spotted a stupid one. Geez... Oh well. **

* * *

"We're leaving!" Tsuna and Shiroki yelled as they ran out of the house, having a bread on their mouths.

"See you later, Tsu-kun, Shiroki-san!" Nana said as she waved goodbye to them.

"Study hard!" Reborn said, he was sitting on Nana's hands, eating spaghetti.

Shiroki and Tsuna kept on running, as they knew that they are going to be late if they walk.

"What's with that kid yesterday..." Tsuna wondered out loud. "Weirdos keep popping out since Reborn came."

Shiroki kept quiet, and growled silently as she knew that a certain girl was behind them. "Hahi? The cute baby isn't here today. Haru is upset." Haru sulked and walked away.

Shiroki dislike Haru the moment she was introduced. She does not know why, but since she is in the world of KHR now, she should try to be civil with all the members. Maybe.

Suddenly, Shiroki spotted a blue bicycle, and Tsuna seem to have spotted it too as they both stopped running.

Shiroki shivered abit. Must. Not. Drink. Or. Eat. Anything. From. Her. (She told herself)

The bicycle stopped and the long pink hair lady got off the bicycle and took off her helmet, revealing her face.

"Wow, such a good looking person..." Tsuna muttered, but Shiroki could hear him. And sighed.

"Here, you can have this." The pink hair lady said and tossed a can of soda to Tsuna, and tossed another one to Shiroki.

"Thank you!" Shiroki grinned as she caught it, but she obviously doesn't want to drink it, for obvious reasons.

While Tsuna... Well, being as clumsy as ever, could not catch the can and dropped it. The pink hair lady smiled at Shiroki before cycling off. "Ah... I look so uncool... It spilled too... Shiroki-san is even here... But why me and Shiroki-san? " Tsuna asked himself in his head and was about to pick up the can. However, Shiroki stopped him. "Um... It's best not to touch it." She said.

Tsuna gave a confused look and looked back at the can, and realized a purple smoke coming out of the spilled drink. He just stared at it. Just than, a bird must had smelt it and fell off the pole, and... It died.

"E-Eh...?" Tsuna looked at the dead bird and... "WHAT THE HECK?!"

Shiroki sighed. And just hope she would not meet Chairman. She opened the lid of the can, and saw nothing coming out of the liquid. But just to be save, she tossed the can into the dustbin, not wanting to die too early.

* * *

Tsuna and Shiroki finally reached Namimori Middle School.

"What was that..." Tsuna asked himself.

"It could be poison." Shiroki replied.

"Eh?!" Tsuna looked at her. They arrived at class 1-A and Tsuna was about to say goodbye to Shiroki when the class 1-A door opened.

"Good morning, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera cheerfully said.

"Wah! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna backed away, almost getting a heart attack. He looked around to see if anyone was hearing it. "Stop calling me that."

"No. Jyuudaime is Jyuudaime." Gokudera's face fell when he saw Shiroki. "Tsk. What is a low-life woman doing here?"

Shiroki shot Gokudera a cold glare. "Low-life woman, you say?"

Shiroki and Gokudera were about to bicker when another male stood behind Tsuna. "Oh, you are still playing the Mafia game? Looks like fun! Let me into the 'Family' thing too." It was none other than Yamamoto Takeshi, grinning away.

"Y-Yamamoto..." Tsuna stared at him_. He still thinks it is a game..._

"What? You are after becoming the Jyuudaime's right hand man! It won't go that easily! Jyuudaime's right hand man is me!" Gokudera growled as he pointed himself.

"In a million years." Shiroki muttered. Gokudera managed to hear that, sadly. Or was it that she purposely let him hear her? "You woman! I bet you are after becoming Jyuudaime's right hand man! I will never! EVER! Let you!"

"Than I will be the Jyuudaime's right hand woman." Shiroki joked.

Veins started to popped out in Gokudera's head, as he is ready anytime to kicked that woman's ass.

Tsuna stepped in between Gokudera and Shiroki, trying to stop their bickering. "L-Let's just forget about all this boss and subordinate stuff!"

"Come on, let me in!" Yamamoto, still in his usual happy-go-lucky mood, said. "I think Shiroki can join in too. After all, more the merrier, right?"

"Yamamoto..." Tsuna nervously smiled._ They had not know that Shiroki is already involved..._

"You guys are in the way." Suddenly, someone said. Tsuna turned around and saw Kyoko.

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko smiled.

"K-Kyoko-chan! Good morning." Tsuna replied and blushed. "Kyoko-chan is really cute as usual..." Tsuna said in his head.

"Ah, is this the new student?" Kyoko asked as she looked at Shiroki.

"A-Ah. Yes. Kyoko-chan, this is Shiroki. Shiroki, this is Kyoko-chan." Tsuna said as he introduced Shiroki to Kyoko.

"Ohhh. I see. This must be your crush." Shiroki said as she shook Kyoko's hand. Tsuna blushed. "N-no!"

Kyoko just smiled. Shiroki looked at her and sighed. She doesn't hate Kyoko but sometimes she is just... Dense.

"Is this kid your little brother?" Kyoko asked as she looked down and pointed at something.

"Eh?" Tsuna was confused for a moment and looked down and he saw... Lambo.

"Eh?! Since when?!" Tsuna screamed.

"Who is he?" Gokudera asked as he looked at Lambo hugging Tsuna's leg.

"Oh! It's cute!" Yamamoto said.

Kyoko squat down. "How old are you little boy? What is your name?"

The dark brown girl looked at Lambo. "Is it really okay to bring him to school?"

"No it is not." Shiroki replied.

"N-No, it's not like that..." Tsuna stammered as he tried to pull Lambo, who was crying, out from his leg, but to no avail. Tsuna sighed in defeat.

However, he suddenly heard whispers everywhere. The gang looked up and saw students backing away, letting a certain person to past through.

Shiroki gulped. She clearly remembered calling that guy 'Kyo-chan'.

* * *

*plays (sexy) Hibari's theme*

Hibari just stood there, looking at Tsuna.

"The director of the discipline committee, Hibari-san!" Tsuna gulped. "This is bad... I'm sorry! I will return him immediately!" And he started to run away.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera called out as he followed him.

"Come back before class!" Yamamoto yelled.

"I wonder what Hibari-san will do..." "Hibari-san is really scary..." The students thought.

"How long are you gonna crowd there?" Hibari asked as all the students gulped. "Kamikorosu."

Shiroki was about to chase after Tsuna, wanting to see TYL!Lambo, but was stopped by someone.

"Where do you think you are going?" That guy asked... Dangerously.

Shiroki turned around and looked at him. "Why can't I chase after my friend... Kyo-chan?"

Hibari growled at her as he took out his tonfas. "You really do want to get bitten to death."

"I didn't say that." Shiroki replied. "I'm really weak, so you better pay my medical fees if you want to bite me to death."

Hibari smirked at her. That was his first time seeing a girl talking like that. "Hn. You are interesting." He put away his tonfas. "I will let you go today. And if you dare to call me that nickname again, I will bite you to death... Harder." And he walked away.

Shiroki just blinked as the students stared her, shocked at how she talked to Hibari and how Hibari actually let her go.

Shiroki's life was almost reduced by 10 years... Or maybe more than that.

It seems facing Hibari Kyoya in real life is alot more scarier than facing him in videos.


	7. Chapter 5 - Bianchi and Lambo Part 3

**YYYAAAAYYYYY~! I AM BACCCKKKK! Who miss meh? :D **

**I bet no one... OAO**

**Anyways, sorry for not updating for like I-don't-know-how-long. Perhaps a month or more? **

**I was busy preparing for my exams and was pretty stress these days... O_O But it's okay~! My exams are finally over, so to celebrate, I will be updating this chapter! :D **

**Not really a good celebration, huh? T^T I am also happy that we can reach over 30 reviews~ Thank you everyone for supporting me and please continue to give suggestions whether Shiroki should become a guardian and an Arcobaleno or just an Arcobaleno~ **

**(And I finally know what does Mary Sue means... O_O)**

**AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, EVEN THOUGH I KNOW GELARO, I DON'T KNOW HIS PERSONALITY AND SUCH, AND SO, IF HE IS OOC TO YOU, I AM SO SORRY~! *bows and cries at a corner***

"Um... Kyo-chan... Do you mind to tell me why... Uh... I am doing your paperwork during my lunch break?" I said as I stared at the large pile of paper... From Hibari.

He was sleeping on the couch.

And I thought the reception room was given to the discipline committee at Episode 4... Or 5...

Sheesh, how dare that chairman guy forced me to do paperwork all the way till lunch break is over. I'm soooooo gonna get my revenge. Soon. *evil laugh*

* * *

Normal POV

"Say... Where is Shiroki-san?" Tsuna suddenly said, realizing someone was missing.

"Hmph, who cares about her." Gokudera muttered angrily.

"She must be busy with something." Takeshi smiled.

Tsuna sighed as he opened his lunchbox... And realizing that his food doesn't seem right...

* * *

"Alright, class, today the girls will be giving desserts to the boys."

Shouts of excitement filled the classroom.

Except for Shiroki. She wanted to rushed out of the classroom so badly and go to class 1-A to meet some certain people. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Sensei, I am having a bad stomachache, do you mind if I go to the nurse and check up whether I am sick?" Shiroki asked the teacher. He nodded and she rushed out of the classroom.

Heh, plan success~! Shiroki thought.

As Shiroki skipped to Class 1-A, she spotted a familiar face.

"... Shiroki?"

"Gelaro-senpai...?"

It was none other than Gelaro, as he stared at Shiroki, and she stared back at him.

"What are you doing here?" They said in unison and awkward silence filled the air... And was broken with laughter.

"I am actually skipping class." Gelaro said shyly.

"Ah, me too." Shiroki said. "I wanted to visit class 1-A."

"For?" Gelaro asked curiously.

"Well... To meet my friends. That idiot principal sent me to class 1-C despite my protests." Shiroki muttered the last sentence. However, Gelaro seemed to hear it. "Ah, I see. Hate your class, don't you?"

"Heh, not really. My class is very boring." Shiroki struggled. Suddenly, something caught her eyes. Isn't that...?

"Ciaossu, Shiroki." Reborn said, he was sitting on the edge of the window, holding a Leonscope (as in Leon as a horoscope? XD).

Shiroki's POV

"Reborn!" I said shockedly as I walked to him. "What are you doing?"

"Checking out my student." Reborn replied. Ah, of course, Bianchi will come out and some bad stuff will happen... "And who is this friend of yours?" Reborn looked at Gelaro who was next to me.

Gosh, thanks for reminding me about Gelaro, Reborn, I almost forgot about him.

"His name is Gelaro. Gelaro, this is Reborn, one of my friends' home tutor." I introduced.

"Ah, I see. Nice to meet you, Reborn, I never know an infant can becomes a home tutor." Gelaro said, and for a moment, I thought he smirked.

And for another moment, I thought Reborn was frowning. Gosh, what's the matter with them...?

And than, something hit my head.

Gelaro! He is from KHR DS game! My Japanaese friend introduced me that game but I didnt played it because it was in Japanese but I know there was a new Vongola Guardian, the Snow Guardian, called Gelaro. My friend gave me some spoilers about that DS storyline, and heck, it was somehow like Daemon telling Cozarto that Giotto betrayed him, but a little bit different. And before I know it, my brain began to be wild.

Why the heck is Gelaro here?!

How the heck did Gelaro came here?!

Was it because of me that he came here?!

I screamed frustratedly, earning two confused glares.

"Shiroki... Are you alright?" Gelaro asked concernedly.

"A-Ah... W-W-Well, it was kind of frustrating because u-uh... Ahahaha, you two seem to be glaring at each other?" I made up an excuse.

"You must be imagining." Reborn said as he continued to so-call 'spy' on Tsuna.

Maybe... I thought in my head, that Reborn knows about Gelaro... So maybe he was somehow frowning at him?

"AHHHH! THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!" I accidentally screamed out, earning another two more confused faces. "Ah... I mean..." I tried to find an excuse, when just than, I saw at the another side of the building, in class 1-A, Bianchi was swiftly changing Kyoko's cake to her poison cooking cake. "A-Ah! S-She just-!"

"Don't worry, this is a challenge for Tsuna." Reborn smirked.

As I looked out at the window, I saw Tsuna panicking, and saw Takeshi grabbing the poison cooking cake.

That is something I am confused about, didn't Kyoko realized that the color of the cake is now purple and there's purple smoke surrounding the poison cooking cake? Sometimes I just don't understand.

Suddenly, I heard a gunshot.

"REBORN! I WILL EAT CAKE WITH MY DYING WILL!" I heard someone shouting. I saw Gelaro's amused face when Tsuna became naked and was now only wearing boxers.

Tsuna started to eat all the cakes and after a while, the Dying Will flame disappeared on Tsuna's head and his male classmates were staring at him angrily. Oh, that's gonna be the first time seeing Tsuna in Dying Will mode. Once Tsuna is in his Hyper Dying Will mode, I gotta be careful not to spill any blood from my nose.

Just than, Lambo came in the classroom and when he realized that there was no cake left, he started to cry and took out his ten year bazooka.

FINALLY! Though it feels like only a few hours, it feels more like a million years and finally I will see TYL! Lambo! ...In a far distance.

Not long, I saw Bianchi staring at TYL! Lambo.

"It seems that that idiot looked alot like Bianchi's ex-boyfriend." Reborn said as he suddenly disappeared and was now beside Tsuna. Tsuna looked like as if he just got a heart attack, while Gelaro eyes widen but said nothing, and I laughed. We saw Bianchi smashing her poison cooking cake on TYL! Lambo's face and walked away.

Tsuna and a few classmates rushed to the half-dead TYL! Lambo.

I laughed again. "I will be heading to class 1-A now~" I said to Gelaro and rushed to Tsuna's class, not knowing that Gelaro was standing still, smiling at me muttering, "You sure have a lot of weird friends."

* * *

While Tsuna was still shaking TYL! Lambo, I appeared behind him, sneaked to him and tapped his shoulders. "Is he alright?"

And that scared the shit out of Tsuna as he screamed... LOUDLY.

"S-S-S-Shiroki-san! You scared me!" Tsuna stammered when he realized it was just me.

"Isn't he Lambo?" I asked.

"Ah... Uh..." Tsuna scratched his head. Tsuna than started telling me about Ten Year Bazooka.

" I see..." I said. Dear Lord, I just hate being dumb.

* * *

So here I am, sitting in the detention room, with the chairman of the discipline committee. The teacher realized that I so-call wanna skip class and sent me to detention. And why must Hibari be here?!

"You deserve it, herbivore." Hibari said. I shot him a glare, telling him to Pllleaaaasssseeee be quiet.

But all he do was smirked at me and continue to do whatever he was doing.

Damn, I seriously hate detention.

* * *

"I'm home..." I said as I FINALLY reached Tsuna's home, or now that I can say its my home.

Nana came out of the kitchen. "Ah, welcome back, Shiroki-chan. Gokudera and Tsu-kun are upstairs, and it seems Tsu-kun has a new tutor."

"Oh..." I said. I went in my room and saw the white pacifier on my desk and frowned. It's been a while since I entered the world of KHR. I was indeed happy, but dying to get into KHR? That's just not right. I felt a bit homesick now... But what can I do?

I sighed and instead, went into Tsuna, seeing Gokudera resting on Tsuna's bed and seeing Bianchi sitting next to Reborn.

"Ah, Shiroki-san!" Tsuna spotted me. "T-This is uh, Bianchi." He said as he pointed at Bianchi.

"Your new home tutor, I see." I laughed. "And why is Gokudera looking so pathetic?"

"U-Um..." Tsuna stammered and told me Gokudera's past.

"I see... Poor Gokudera." I joked and Tsuna sweat dropped.

Sometimes, I wish my life is as happy as Tsuna.


End file.
